


A Red Tie Affair

by grassysvu67, three_piece_suit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A total smut fest with a bit of a minor plot in between., F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassysvu67/pseuds/grassysvu67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_piece_suit/pseuds/three_piece_suit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and Olivia have a very memorable Thanksgiving and it involves a red tie and a pink pocket square.<br/>**Warning: Some parts involve mild bondage and choking during sex.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that was born out of a Text from Last Night Meme. So we decided to improve upon it and write some Barson sexytimes. After watching Manhattan Transfer, we figured Barson shippers needed a pick me up. We hope this helps! Team Barson forever!

It was 5am in New York City on Thanksgiving morning, Olivia yawned and sat up on the side of her bed. She hated having to leave the comfort of her warm bed, especially since she had a certain Manhattan ADA to snuggle up with. But it was his fault she had to be up so early. If he hadn’t shown up last night with a bottle of her favorite wine and food from her favorite Chinese restaurant, she would have gotten her pies baked and enjoyed a few extra hours of sleep before a cheery and active Noah wanted to get up and play. However, here she was naked and a little sore, searching for some clothes to put on. She grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and slide into them. She wasn’t sure if they were hers or Rafael’s. At this point it didn’t matter. She needed pants. Now for a shirt, she found her favorite t-shirt draped over the chair, Rafael’s old Harvard Law shirt. She stole it from him when they first started seeing each other. It was soft and broken in, but most importantly no matter how many times she washed it it smelt like him.

Now clothed, Olivia quietly exited the bedroom, careful not to wake Rafael up. She didn’t need any distractions; she needed to start preparing for dinner. As she entered the kitchen, she immediately started brewing a pot of coffee and then began pulling together the things she needed. Olivia needed to concentrate. She was making her grandma’s pumpkin pie after all. Her happiest memories from her childhood were baking with her. Olivia smiled to herself as she measured the ground cinnamon before putting it into the mixing bowl.

Olivia was so focused on her task, she didn’t notice Rafael enter the kitchen and walk up behind her. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. He was still very much in the mood.

A soft moan escaped Olivia’s lips, “Good morning Counselor. You are up a bit early. I thought after last night, you would still be asleep…especially after that last go-around…oh Jesus!” Olivia gasped as Rafael started nibbling on her shoulder.

“Mmm…that was definitely fun,” Rafael whispered in Olivia’s ear. His voice was low and seductive, sending shivers down Olivia’s spine. He moved one of his hands down her torso and under her waistband. No underwear. Rafael liked this; it meant easier access. He worked his fingers between her folds and began slowly rubbing her clit.

“Fuck!” Olivia seethed as she nearly knocked the mixing bowl onto the floor, “Rafael! I need to cook.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

“You’re already wet for me. I know you don’t want me to stop. Cooking can wait.” He said as he sucked and bit on her neck. He applied more pressure as he rubbed her clit in small tight circles.

Olivia needed to grip the edge of the counter. His teasing was too much. “We can’t do this,” Olivia swallowed hard, “Noah…he’ll be up soon…and the pie….it needs to be done before we can cook the other stuff…Please.”

“We have plenty of time before the guests arrive…they’re cops. They only eat food out of take out containers.” Rafael worked his two fingers down further and pushed them into her, “I’m sure I can get you off before Noah even starts to wake up.”

“Oh fuck, why do you always make it feel so good?” Olivia groaned. She had to force herself to stop. Now just wasn’t the time. “Rafael we really can’t do this now.” She reached down and pulled his hand out of her pants.

Rafael sighed in frustration, “You’re no fun,” He pouted.

Olivia turned around to face him, “I promise to make it up to you later tonight.” She brought his hand to her lips and began to suck on his fingers, tasting herself on him.

Rafael’s eyes grew wide with arousal. “You better keep your promise!”

Olivia grinned, “You know I always do. Oh and Counselor, if you are lucky, perhaps we can break out the handcuffs again.”

He ran his fingers through his hair as he headed back into the bedroom. “You’re the cop!” She shook her head and laughed, readjusting the black sweatpants since they were now sticking to her.

The sweatpants were later traded in for a cream dress while Rafael was still shaving after his shower.

She popped her head into the bedroom where the bathroom was adjacent. “Do you understand that the meaning of ‘Be ready by three’ doesn’t imply that you get up and shower at two-forty five, Rafael.” She saw him put his foot on the bottom of the door and push it open. Standing up from over the sink he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. There was still beads of water dripping from his dark hair, down his neck, to his naked back where his body swelled into his towel. She bit her lip, eying him as a smile crossed his face knowing she was thinking about what little effort it would take to have that towel drop.

“‘’ello!”

“Hello,” Olivia called back, composing herself. Sonny was standing in the entryway, holding up a bottle of wine and a present. “Carisi,” Olivia scolded, noticing the gift, “It’s not Christmas.”

“‘’ey, it’s close enough. Where’s my little guy?” Olivia was pleasantly surprised at his red sweater and khakis, looking casual but festive. In a moment he’d handed his things to Olivia, kicked his shoes off, and Sonny was on the floor with Noah, having a little too much fun.

There was a single knock on her door before it swung open again. A still-very pregnant Amanda made her way through the door.

“Look who I picked up off the street!” she announced, moving aside to reveal Captain Cragen in an adorable, laughable turkey sweater, holding an appetizer.

“Don!” Olivia hugged him like the father she never had and extended a hug around Amanda as best she could.

“Couldn’t miss this party. Who’s all coming?” Cragen asked as he closed the door behind him and shrugged off his coat. “I see Sonny already found his place.”

“Oh well, we’re expecting…” Olivia’s heart suddenly dropped. Fuck, Rafael! No one knew they were together and he was supposed to have already been ready by the time everyone arrived to say he got here early after working but now he was taking way too long and she didn’t have an excuse when he walked out of her bedroom. “Um, well, you know, everyone I guess.”

She heard her toilet flush and sink running which was strange to her. Where the fuck is he…? A moment later Rafael emerged from the bedroom door and grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter.

“Don! You made it! I just got here and really had to go.” He dropped the towel and shook Cragen’s hand before giving Amanda a gentle kiss on the cheek and shaking hands with Sonny.

Sonny eyed him. “Where have you been?”

“Just came from the office and changed. Oh, Don, an appetizer. What did you bring me?”

Olivia watched as Rafael made up for him being late to getting ready. He was going to make up for almost giving her a heart attack later. Fin and his son popped through the door as Rafael poured himself a drink. As she checked on the turkey, which had been cooking for some time now she watched Rafael pour while he made small talk about the changes in the DA’s office and Don’s new life. His dark jeans were the tiniest bit wrinkled from probably being on the floor but his button-up shirt under his black sweater looked classic. She was staring at his ass in his jeans before she realized that Melinda had arrived and was asking her if she needed any help in the kitchen.

“Liv? Hey Liv? Everything okay? Do you need some help?” Melinda asked. She was well aware of what was unfolding before her.

“Whaa…I…um…yeah no I’m okay. Thanks.” Olivia was a little flustered.

Melinda stepped closer and placed her hand on her friend’s arm. “I’m glad you two have each other. He’s rather handsome,” she smirked as she looked at Rafael’s ass in those jeans, “Mm that’s nice.” Melinda shook her head as she returned to the living room to join the others.

Olivia took a deep breath. If Melinda noticed, she wondered if the others knew. Her worries were short lived though when the stove timer went off. It was time for the feast to begin.

As the food was brought out and placed on the table, everyone took their seats. Noah was sitting happily in his high chair on Olivia’s left, eating small pieces of turkey, green beans, and a biscuit. To Olivia’s right, and Rafael was sitting tantalizingly close. She looked over at him and he flashed a seductive smile. He wanted to make it clear to her that dinner was the last thing on his mind. That smirk. That seductive smirk, it gets Olivia every time. She was starting to wonder why she decided to have the gang over for dinner. Yet, here she was.

Her mind began to wander to thoughts of what she wanted to do to him but like in the kitchen, her train of thought was broken by her former boss. “Liv, I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to say a few words before we dig into all this wonderful food. Even though Noah has already started in on it,” Don beamed.

“Please go right ahead,” Olivia smiled softly.

“Thank you for having us here today, Liv. It was very kind of you. And well since I’m not one to be long winded like our dear ole friend Munch, I just wanted to say I’m grateful for you all and here’s to family! So let’s eat! Don lifted his glass of club soda inciting the others to toast their glasses as well.

Dinner progressed as normal. Discussions of work, Amanda’s pregnancy, Ken’s new job, and odd ball Carisi and Dodds family stories filled the room. About mid-meal, however, Olivia noticed Rafael was unusually quiet. She looked over at him, “Everything okay, Counselor? It’s not like you to be so silent.”

“I’m okay…I’m just thinking about that promise you made earlier, “ Rafael said in a hushed tone as he slid his hand under the table and began caressing Olivia’s leg. His touch was gentle as he moved his hand over her bare skin. He found the edge of her dress and began to play with it before finally pushing it up slightly and sliding his hand over her silky smooth skin. He worked his way towards her inner thigh. He could feel the warmth radiating from between her legs. He loved to tease her like this.

He wanted to get her shifting uncomfortably in her seat, push her to the point where she felt like she was going to burst, desperately needing some release. He wanted to bring her to the brink. Rafael could tell it was working when he noticed a blush creep across her cheeks. And in a room full of trained cops, her red face didn’t go unnoticed.

“Liv, you okay?” Fin asked.

Olivia coughed, “Yeah…I just…um…you know it got awful warm in here suddenly. I think it might be the wine. I’m…uh…I’m just going to drink some water for a bit. I’m good.”

While the others bought Olivia’s lies, Rafael decided to keep going. He wasn’t going to stop just yet. His hand parted her legs and he rested it between them, feeling her against his palm. He then began to run his fingers along her underwear. He could tell she was wearing those lacey ones he loved so much. He turned to watch Olivia’s face as he began to rub small circles through the fabric. He could feel her already swollen clit as he pressed against her. Olivia’s breath hitched and she scooted forward in her seat, desperate for more contact. But before things could escalate further, Rafael withdrew his hand and smirked at a very frustrated and turned on Olivia.

Indicating her empty wine glass, Olivia stood, making sure her dress was pushed back down and made her way into the kitchen to refill her glass.

“Don, I’ll take your plate,” Rafael offered, grabbing his own dinner plate and Cragen’s before heading into the open kitchen. He was followed by Sonny and Mike, since it was his first squad get-together and he was trying to be as helpful as possible.

Olivia suddenly spun around. “Barba I left a case of drinks down by the door and I just remembered. Would you mind terribly helping me bring them up?”

Mike hopped in unwanted, “I’ll go with him.”

“No, no,” Olivia put her hand on Mike’s shoulder, “I need the exercise and Barba’s arms need some strengthening since he just stands to make objections.”

On the way out of the apartment, she related the farce predicament and repeated her joke about Rafael until they were out of the door. Silently they walked down the first flight of stairs, Rafael following a couple steps behind her. Then another flight without saying a single word. Olivia paused for a moment on the landing until Rafael’s foot landed from the last stair. In four strides he had her against the wall, his body pressed against hers. He ran her dress up her left leg and brought it around his waist. His other hand went under her to where she was already wet, already desiring him. As if she’d ever stopped. She could feel his erection straining to have her. He ground himself against her, moaning into her mouth. The sound of him so desperate for her made her knees weak and she was moments from going upstairs to tell everyone Thanksgiving was over and they needed to go home; either that or she was going to let him fuck her right here, right now.

Without warning he put her leg down and put his hands on the wall on either side of her, pushing his body away from hers and hanging his head. He looked up quickly at the floors above them in consideration and then back down at the mess he’d made of himself. His heart was going to explode and if it wasn’t his heart it was going to be something else. He made a fist and pressed his knuckles into the wall next to her.

“God, I want you now.”

“I’ll tell them to go home.”

“Don’t fucking tempt me, I’m about to pull the fucking fire alarm, Olivia.”

“No, no, the cops would show up,” she laughed, trying to take his mind off the current situation for just a moment. But he couldn’t go back upstairs with the front of jeans in their current state. He ran his hand over his face.

“You go back upstairs, I’ll have to…” he made quotation marks in the air, “take an important call from the DA.”

“I don’t want to go back upstairs.”

“I know but you have to get out of my sight or this is never going to go away.” And with that he took off down the next flight of stairs. Olivia took a deep breath before smoothing herself out and heading upwards. She reentered the apartment quietly and knelt on the floor with Noah, making herself comfortable so others wouldn’t notice that she had slipped back in. As Noah played and the pie was passed around, Rafael emerged through the front door, looking completely put together and at ease. As he always did. The guests had forgotten why he’d stepped out in the first place but he quickly grabbed a slice of pie and sat at the table to join the conversation.

The night wore on and slowly the guests began to trickle out. Sonny had had a little too much to drink but Cragen had no problem calling him a cab and making sure he made it home okay. To keep up appearances, Rafael put on his coat and gathered his bag and a suit that he said he’d changed into and left before Mike did who, as expected, had stuck around to help clean up. Meanwhile, Rafael found himself in the lobby of the building waiting with his cell phone in his hand.

It wasn’t long before he saw Mike leave the elevator and depart. He stepped in before the door even closed and jammed his finger on the button.

Walking back in he threw his things down in the entryway. Olivia was standing in the kitchen, her finger in her mouth and a piece of pumpkin pie on her face as evidence. She turned, stunned, to see him come in.

He smiled wickedly as he made his way into the kitchen. “You have something on your face.”

“Oh geez, where?”

“I've got it,” he said playfully, gently licking the sweetness off her lips. He paused to look in her eyes deeper, telling her everything she needed to know with a glance. He waited, wanting it to be her that wanted more. And she pressed her lips to his, parting them with her tongue, hungrier for him more than anything. He pushed her to the counter and puts his hands on either side of her pressing his body to hers, his breathing becoming erratic.

“Noah,” she mumbled in between kisses.

“Yes, I know of him.”

She smacked his arm. “Stop! He’s right there!”

“He’s behind the couch.”

She tried to push herself away him to get to her son but he blocked her. “I’m not done with you.”

“Yes, yes, but let me put him to bed.”

“Mmmmmm,” he growled, “I can’t wait that long.”

“You’ll have to,” she winked and he let her head out to the living room. She scooped Noah up and carried him to bed where he was already dozing off in her arms.

Rafael sighed in frustration as he watched Olivia carry Noah off to bed. He hoped it wouldn’t take too long. He was really tired of waiting. He has been waiting since early this morning. And judging by Olivia’s reactions earlier, she was tired of this waiting too. To pass the time he grabbed a bottle of his favorite 25-year-old scotch that Olivia kept at her place just for him. He poured himself a glass as he stood over the kitchen counter. He listened to the soft murmurs coming from down the hall. He couldn’t help but smile as he took a sip.

A few minutes later, Olivia emerged from Noah’s room. She headed back down the hall looking for Rafael. She walked into the kitchen and noticed his back was turned away from the door. She stood in the doorway and watched him for a moment as he drank his scotch. His sleeves were pushed up, exposing his strong forearms. Olivia’s eyes moved her way down to his ass. She was staring again. She couldn’t help it. It looked so perfect. His jeans hugged him tightly in all the right places. She licked her lips. The time for waiting was over. They could finally be alone.

She walked over to him and reached out for his arm. She gently ran her fingers over his bare skin. She could feel him shudder slightly at her touch. He turned to face her, placing his scotch on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. “Noah put up much of a fight tonight?” He whispered as he kissed the side of her neck.

“Mmm…I got him to sleep pretty quick. I think all that turkey and playing wore the little guy out,” Olivia’s breath hitched as Rafael kissed the base of her neck as his hands caressed her sides.

“So…Liv…now that the company is gone, Noah’s asleep…does this mean you and I can..”

Olivia cut him off by grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him deeply. She could taste the scotch. Something about the taste of scotch on his lips drove her wild. Her tongue pushed past his lips, finding the inside of his mouth and meeting his tongue.

As they kissed, Olivia touched his chest and slowly ran her hand to the waistband of his jeans. She fumbled a bit as she got his jeans unzipped and slid her hand in. She worked her way past his boxers and gripped his now semi-hard cock firmly in her hand.

“Fuck,” Rafael moaned into Olivia’s mouth.  
Olivia pulled back and looked into Rafael’s bright green eyes. “Remember what I said this morning, Counselor?” She started to stroke him. She could feel his arousal growing. He felt heavy in her hand. Feeling him harden at her touch turned her on. She could feel the wetness between her legs. She needed him. She wanted him inside her.

Rafael grinned slyly, “Hmm, something about always keeping your promises, I’m not quite sure. Why don’t you remind me?”

She let go of his cock and pulled her hand out. She undid the button of his pants and used both hands to tug down his jeans and boxers freeing him. She took him back in her hand and began to stroke him again. Rafael’s breathing started becoming a bit erratic and he reached over to grasp the edge of the counter to steady himself as he watched Olivia touch him. While still kneeling in front of him, she surprised him by slipping his cock in her mouth, letting it touch the back of her throat.

“My god, Olivia,” he stuttered, feeling his knees go weak under him and having to save himself from falling with his hands on the counter. He wasn’t ready for her to move so fast and he had to hold himself back from thrusting against her. Her tongue and hands swirled around him as his body weakened and gently shook under her touch.

“Come here,” he said and brought her up to him again, kissing her while pulling the zipper of her dress down her back. He maneuvered it off her shoulders and let it slip down her body where it joined his jeans.

“Unfair!” she said playfully, and lifted his sweater over his head while he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Naked, he pushed her back where she met the other counter behind her. She jumped at the impact and as he pressed himself against her. She could feel how hard he was between her legs and it made her moan, her desire growing. His tongue was back down her throat and his hands were exploring every inch of her, heading downwards. She gently swatted his hand as her face went red with embarrassment at how wet he was about to find her. He used his knee to spread her legs more as his fingers slipped between her. He could audibly hear them become soaked in her and it made him groan into her mouth. Her hips moved reflexively toward his hand and a smirk crossed his face.

“How long have you been trying to hide this?” he asked sarcastically, wiggling his fingers so her body shivered.

“Long enough,” she said desperately and took a breath as she felt his fingers poised at her entrance but stop.

Suddenly he pulled them from her. Her eyes quizzed him salaciously as he lifted his hand up to his face.

Lifting an eyebrow, he growled, “Get in the bedroom,” and slipped his dripping fingers in his mouth. He prodded her to walk towards the hall as his made a show of licking his digits clean. Her face was crimson and the rest of her body flushed with his boldness. He smacked her ass as she turned. She quickly shushed him as they passed Noah’s room. Although she wanted to peek in and check on him, she didn’t want to give him any reason to awaken. Reaching the bedroom door, she let him in and then closed it slowly behind her.

Olivia opened her mouth to congratulate them on making it past the hibernating bear cub but before she could say anything she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to the bed. Rafael sat on the edge and pulled her on top, holding her around her back so she wouldn’t fall. Her knees were folded on either side of him and she wasted no time wrapping her fingers in his hair.

“I finally have you all to myself,” he said kissing her neck.

“I’m all yours,” she added, kissing him passionately. She could feel him grow hard again against her and the feeling gave her all the confidence in the world: knowing that he wanted her more than anything.

He bit at her collarbone and her hands wandered down to his cock which was pressing into her stomach. She used his own lubrication to stroke downwards and his head shot back in pleasure.

“Ah, fuck,” he cried and she threw her other hand over his mouth to quiet him. He bit down on her hand gently to contain himself. “Come on, let me fuck you.”

“So eager are we?”

His eyes flashed fire. “I’m not the only one dripping here, Oliva, don’t be coy.” He put his hands under her and she pushed herself up, positioning his erection at her entrance.

He looked up at her for a moment. “Deep breath,” he said quietly, “remember last time.”

She nodded, breathed out and then back in and lowered herself onto him. She felt him immediately stretch her open, sliding slowly into her. She complained in his ear with her hands on his shoulders, deliberately letting out her breath. Her eyes squeezed shut as her body enveloped him, never prepared for his length at first. His eyes studied her, making sure she was alright, his hands guiding her down on her waist. Lower, lower until he filled her completely and she sat on his lap for a moment.

He smiled slightly up at her, mildly embarrassed. “You’re alright?”

She let out another deep breath. “Yes, yes, I’m alright, I’m okay.”

He used his hands on her waist to swirl her around a bit before lifting her faintly and setting her back down.

“AH, no, no,” she said.

“Okay, okay,” he took his hands off of her and was completely still. Olivia rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m not ready, can we…?”

“Tell me what to do.”

“Just…can I use your shoulders?”

“Whatever you have to do.” She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up. He helped lift her around her waist and pulled himself from her. Un-straddling herself, she sat on the bed next to him, facing him. She laughed, putting her forehead back on his shoulder, mortified.

“Hey, hey,” he smiled, lifting her face to him, “don’t do that.”

“I’ve, ugh, I’ve never had this problem before with anyone else.”

“But this isn’t the first time with us.” She looked behind him. “Hey,” he brought his lips to hers, “we’ll start over. That was my mistake, I should have known.” He pushed her playfully down and lied next to her, hugging his arm tightly around her stomach, his other hand caressing her hair. “And I know just where to start.”

His hand unwrapped from her and traveled down her stomach. He rested it on her hip as he kissed her jawbone. He moved himself down her body, stopping and paying extra attention to her breasts. He took one in his mouth, his tongue flicking and twirling around her nipple causing it to harden at his touch. Olivia moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back. Encouraged by her response, Rafael switched to her other breast in order to give it the attention it deserved. He peered up at Olivia, he noticed that her eyes were closed and she was lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

“Liv, open your eyes,” he called to her, “I want you to look at me. You need to watch me.”

Olivia opened her eyes and looked directly into his. The embarrassment she experienced just a few moments before was now replaced with a hungry desire. She shuddered in anticipation of what Rafael had planned next.

He moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses down as he went. He stopped to pay extra attention to a scar near her belly button. This scar was a permanent reminder of what happened to her a few years ago but Rafael always stopped to kiss it. It was his way of letting her know that she was a survivor. Olivia reached out to him and caressed his cheek as he kissed her scar.

Rafael took her hand in his; gently squeezing it as he moved them to they could rest on her left hip. He looked up at her one more time, making sure she hadn’t broken eye contact. He needed her to watch him as he tasted her. Her eyes never broke contact. Her breathing became heavy as she watched him take his other hand and move it between her legs. He parted her folds and ran his fingers along her, feeling her wetness and her swollen clit. “I love how fucking wet you are. Mmm the best part is this is just for me,” he growled.

Olivia squeezed his hand hard, “Please, Rafael,” she whimpered.

Without saying a word, Rafael moved closer to her and placed his mouth on her. His tongue finding her entrance, slowly licking her and tasting her. Rafael moaned feeling her on his tongue. Olivia inched herself forward, needing more. Rafael pushed his tongue inside her, darting his tongue in and out, fucking her. Olivia ran her fingers through Rafael’s hair and as she tried to pull him closer, moaning his name.

Rafael ran his tongue up to her clit. He was careful to lick everywhere around the small swollen bundle of nerves. Olivia grinded against his mouth, needing more of his touch.

Judging by Olivia’s reaction, his plan was working but he was far from done. He pulled back and looked up at her. Her face was flush, her chest bright red. He grinned knowing he was doing this to her. He then leaned back in and gave her clit a slow teasing lick. Then he started to suck on her clit. This caused Olivia to gasp and thrust her hips upward. “Oh fuck! Rafael!”

As he sucked on her, he started to trace little circles with his tongue. Her body quivered against him. As he worked her clit with his mouth and tongue, Rafael inserted two fingers into her, pushing them deep inside of her. He could immediately feel her walls close around him as he fucked her. Olivia instinctively pushed back against him, “Please. I need to come. Make me come,” she begged.

Without breaking contact with her, Rafael worked a third finger inside of her. The pressure was intense causing her to cry out. He focused on stretching her so she could handle his cock later. He wiggled his fingers against her most sensitive spot. Olivia threw her head back and shouted in pleasure. Her body was aching for a release.

Rafael increased the pressure on her clit and fucked her harder with his hand. “Come for me, Liv. Don’t hold back,” Rafael murmured. The vibrations and sensations were too much. Olivia came fast and hard against him.

After Olivia’s body calmed down from her orgasm, Rafael pulled his fingers out of her and slid off the bed. Olivia’s eyes were still fixed on him. She watched him as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. Olivia couldn’t hold back as a moan escaped her lips.

“You taste so good, Liv. I could do that all night.”

Olivia arched her eyebrow, “Well there wouldn’t be any complaints from me.”

“I have something else planned.” Rafael said as he disappeared into their walk-in closet. Only to return with a red tie in hand.

 Olivia’s face fell. “What’s that for?”

“Your hands,” he said sitting next to her. She backed up.

“I don’t...that’s probably not a good idea.”

“Olivia, I would never do anything to hurt you and you know that. I know Lewis changed a lot about your life and I know you’re still working through that but you can’t hide from things you once loved forever.”

“I just don’t know.”

“I know that you trust me. And I know you love me. I want to help give you your life back but you’re going to have to rely on that trust for me.”

Olivia took a deep breath. “Okay, okay, I trust you. I’ll try. But you have to go slow.”

Rafael nodded. He patted the bed next to him for her to move closer. She smiled slightly and obliged, taking another breath. He moved behind her and kissed the back of her shoulders.

“Ms. Benson,” he said darkly but with a smile, “you are under arrest. Please put your hands behind your back.”

Olivia giggled. “Are you kidding me?”

“I knew I’d at least make you laugh.”

She clasped her hands behind her. “Stick to your day job.”

He used the red tie and wrapped it around each wrist and then crossing it through the middle until it was tight enough. “I object to that comment.”

She laughed again. He knew she would relax more if he kept her laughing. He moved himself towards her until his chest was hot against her back. Her bound hands felt his hardness press against them. He returned to planting kisses along her neck and back, brushing her hair out of the way. He felt her skin grow hotter and her breathing change. He reached his hand around between her folded legs and slid them between her where her wetness was growing again. She drew in a sharp breath. He wrapped his other arm around her as he touched her, gently nipping at her skin, feeling the belabored rise and fall of her chest under his arm. Her hands clenched and unclenched and he could hear the frustration in her gasps at not being able to stop him. Her arms jerked slightly when he hit certain spots or slipped his fingers inside her and he felt her body whine against the restraint.

“I’m going to ask you what you want to do next because I want you to feel like you’re in control.”

Oliva rested her head against his shoulder as he kissed her back. “Let me taste you.” She could feel his body immediately respond to this suggestion.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said, maneuvering herself to turn around to face him. As she faced him, she paused to look at him. She glanced down at his arousal; it caused her to lick her lips in anticipation and smirk, “Help me off the bed, I want to be able to look up at you,” as she leaned in and kissed the base of his neck then biting it gently. Rafael let out a moan.

As Olivia pulled back, Rafael guided her carefully off the bed. They stood facing each other, their breathing labored. Olivia stepped towards him closing any distance between them. She could feel his arousal causing her to whimper as she tugged on the tie around her wrists. She desperately wanted to reach other and touch him before she took him in her mouth. As she moved close to him, Rafael stepped back feeling the edge of the bed against the back of his legs. “What do you want, Liv?” His voice was hoarse.

“Sit down. Please,” She whispered.

Following her commend, Rafael sat down on the edge, watching Olivia. She stood before him, desire burning in her eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Olivia stepped close to him and kneeled down before him. The sight before him was almost too much, his face was flush, and his cock pressed against his stomach. His legs were trembling slightly. He was rock hard and throbbing.

Seeing him in this state only made Olivia’s own arousal grow. She wanted desperately to touch him and herself. But the tie. It was frustrating her. Despite this and despite her earlier fears, she was beginning to enjoy this moment with Rafael and being in this position again. As she looked up at him, she could tell Rafael loved watching her like this. She felt safe again.

Olivia licked her lips. She could almost taste him already. But she knew she had to go slow and deliberate. She leaned in close, careful not to touch his cock. She wanted to make him beg for it. She started by gently kissing his inner left thigh. Her lips brushing against his hot skin causing Rafael shift slightly. She then worked her mouth from his thigh across to his crotch. Her tongue danced tantalizingly slow across the base of his cock. As her tongue moved across him, she found her way to his right inner thigh, gently kissing him.

Rafael let out a sigh and a smile spread across his face. Her touches felt good.

Encouraged by his response, Olivia returned her attention to his dick, licking and sucking on it at the base.

“Oh fuck, Liv!” Rafael swore as he gripped the mattress edge as Olivia’s mouth taunted him. “Please!”

Olivia stopped and pulled back. She looked up at him and grinned. “Please what?” She demanded.

Olivia’s new found sense of control and assertiveness turned Rafael on more. His skin was burning from arousal. He looked down at her. She was down on her knees for him, willing to take him in her mouth; it was making Rafael desperate for a release. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Please suck my cock.”

Without saying a word, Olivia leaned and licked the tip slowly to tease him. She pushed her tongue against him as she ran her tongue along his slit. She turned her attention to his shaft, licking along its length and back down to the tip. She knew just how much it would drive him wild.

Rafael threw his head back and moaned. “God that feels so fucking good. Please don’t stop!”

But Olivia pulled back a little to tease him. She wanted to drive him crazy like he had done to her not too long ago. She then moved to take the tip of his cock into her mouth She started sucking on him, her tongue sliding over him, tasting his precum that was oozing from him now. Pleasurable moans escaped from her lips. She was enjoying sucking his cock as much as Rafael did. She loved how he tasted. She could have sworn he tasted like coffee every time she went down on him.

Rafael reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. He was trying hard not to thrust into her mouth as Olivia went down on him more. But he was just too large to fit into her mouth completely, causing her to gag slightly.

Rafael tugged on her hair. Olivia’s mouth felt so good on him, feeling her tongue swirl around his cock as she sucked hard. Rafael’s hand was on the back of Olivia’s head as he was desperately trying to brace himself. His breathing was ragged and he began swearing in Spanish. He was trying to regain control of himself but to no such luck. “I’m gonna come, Liv…I can’t…Liv…please…Oh fuck! Please slow down!”

She sat back on her heels, breathless but smiling. Rafael’s mouth was dry and his body was angry. She made her way to her feet and turned around, looking behind her, indicating he should untie her. He paused, looking up at her before gently slipping the tie from her wrist. She pulled it from his hand and walked back into the closet, returning with another tie and a pink pocket handkerchief.

He cocked his head sideways.

“Olivia…what…”

“My turn,” she said twirling the tie around her wrist and back again. “Lay down.” She could see his heart pounding from where she stood. “I want to try something.”

“I hate it when you say that.”

“When do I ever say that?”

“When you want me to take a case that has not a shred of physical evidence or a single witness.”

“This is different.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Rafael still complied, moving back so he was lying flat on the bed, nervous about her idea of “trying something.”

She stood next to the bed, watching his chest rise and fall in anticipation. She took the black, white, and red-striped tie in her hand.

“Arms above your head,” she ordered.

“Olivia…”

“Rafael, I need you to trust me.”

He closed his eyes and sighed greatly before nodding and moving his arms up, clasping his fingers together. She knotted his wrists. Tight, but not tight enough that he couldn’t pull free if he needed to: “needing to” being the key words. She rejoined him on the bed, sitting between his legs, and picked up the blood red tie.

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Yes, Olivia, I know.”

“If I do anything you don’t want,” a smirk crossed her face, “object. Literally. That’s what I want you to say.”

She worked her way onto his lap, straddling him.

He smiled up at her. “You want me to literally say ‘objection?’”

“Yes, I do. Don’t forget.”

“Oh trust me, I’ll never forget how to object.”

“Good,” she said. His hair was messy. There was something about his hair being disheveled, touched, his fingers having run through it, sweat making it look darker that made her want him more. Reaching down, she made the tie as smooth as possible and brought it under his neck.

“Olivia…”

She shook her head and smiled. She brought it under his neck again so it was fully wrapped. In her right hand she held the two ends and pulled them up together so it was just snug.

His eyes widened.

“I need to you trust me. Remember your objections.”

He moved his body uncomfortably.

“What?”

His eyes roved up and back down.

“My hands.”

“That’s the point, Rafael. I have control. Which is why you have to trust me. And if you don’t, tell me now and we’ll stop.”

She paused, watching his expressions. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. He could feel the silk hugging his neck as he swallowed.

“Is this dangerous? Don’t people die doing this?”

Olivia glanced up at the ceiling and flashed a smile. “Yes and yes.”

“Okay,” he said finally. “I trust you.”

She smiled deviantly down at him while beginning to grind her body against his, bringing his erection back up.

“I’m going to pull and I want you to say something when you feel that you get to the exact point where your airway is restricted.”

He nodded twice. As she moved her hips, she began to pull her hand up, watching the red silk tighten ever so slightly. Rafael closed his eyes. His face began to turn a light shade of pink and the vein that ran through his forehead into his sweaty locks became more noticeable.

“There,” he said hoarsely. Olivia gently backed off the pressure as he opened his mouth to take in air.

She nodded in understanding. He smiled up at her recognizing his body was ready. He adjusted his hands comfortably as he rolled his eyes, barely able to believe he was going along with this. He couldn’t wait for the DA to read how he died in the newspaper the next day.

Olivia lined his now full erection up with herself and gave him a questioning look.

He nodded again.

As she slowly lowered herself onto him she gently pulled the tie, increasing the pressure around his neck. She brought it right back to the exact point where he said he felt his airway restricted. As he filled her up she let out her own breath, knowing how incredibly tight it was going to be. She continued to pull ever so slowly until Rafael had to hold back making a moan to conserve air. Holding her own breath she pushed herself down the rest of the way and the moment he was as deep as he could go she released the tie and gasped. Rafael joined her, his chest rising as he breathed. He swore and coughed, his face a slight red shade.

Olivia had to steady herself, the pressure intense.

“You okay?” she asked.

Making an “o” shape with his mouth he exhaled and nodded.

“That was intense,” he said hoarsely.

“Tell me about it.”

“Do it again.”

She took the ends of the tie back in her right hand and began to move her hips against him. She kept the tie steady, letting his pleasure build. She used her legs to settle herself down and back up, his hands working against the restraint. She started moving faster, increasing the friction and tightened the noose before getting to the point where it was restrictive. He pulled at his hands again.

“I want to touch you.”

“No.”

“Yes,” he demanded, pulling against his bound wrists.

“I said no,” Olivia ordered and pulled her hand up without ceasing the motion with her hips, her tightness that surrounded him, stroking him, fucking him, forced waves of pleasure through his body. In contrast, the tie was growing tighter. Making sure not to slow her movements, she reached the point of restriction and continued to pull while counting out loud through ragged breaths of her own.

“One,” breathe and up, “two,” breathe and down, moving faster, pulling harder, “three,” more as his face grew red, his mouth opened to speak, his hands pulled against his binding, his body rose in need all the way to ten. Suddenly she dropped the tie from her hand and sat back, shoving him as deep inside of her as she could. Rafael gasped for air, his head falling back and his eyes closing.

“Ohhhhh my god, Olivia…” air, air, breathe, “Olivia,” he said again, drawing out her name as he drew in oxygen. “Ahhhh my god that was incredible.” She moved her body slowly, giving him some time to recover. He shook his head at her. “Do that again and I’ll come. I can’t,” he started, letting out a long groan, wetting his lips.

“I can only do it one more time to be safe,” Liv said warning him. He simply nodded yes. “I'm going to make it intense.” Nod again.

“Feel okay?”

“Olivia, please, again,” he asked softly, his voice scratchy.

She left the tie alone for the moment and concentrated on building him back up. She could feel the amount of wetness between them which caused less friction so she reached over and grabbed Rafael’s pink pocket square, raising herself up and patting him down. More friction, more intensity.

Lowering herself back down on him, a deep groan from his stomach grew and his body shook under her, pleasuring wracking through him. She didn't stop, she kept moving, first her hips, grinding against him, then forward and back in steady movements. She took the tie in her hands and pulled slightly, before the point of restriction. Rafael was automatically holding his breath, waiting for the air to cut off, anticipating.

“Ah, fuck Liv, faster,” he pleaded. She complied, moving herself faster while pulling up farther, stopping right where it became hard to breathe.

“More,” he mouthed.

“Wait,” she ordered, waiting for the moment she knew it would be most intense. She held the tie steady, enough so he could barely breathe, his face turning pink. She worked her body harder, faster, building him. Finally she felt his hips rising to meet hers and his head falling backwards. She kept her pace and pulled up, the Italian silk cutting into his neck. His face turned red, his mouth opened for air, his body bucked against her. She counted again, making sure he wouldn't exceed fifteen seconds. His hands wrestled against the restraint, pleading with her to set him free. By five the veins in his face were visible. She pulled harder for the last second, pushing him into her, her body complaining against his size and he came for her on seven, with incredible intensity. She held the tie steady until ten, until past the peak of climax and then suddenly released.

Rafael didn't breathe immediately but his body shook in fury, his hands curled into fists, his body reaching for hers. Finally he sucked in air and his eyes rolled backwards and he brought his hands, still tied, down to his chest which rose greatly, begging to be filled. He mouthed her name but she just waited patiently, letting him come down, letting oxygen slowly fill his lungs.

“Rafael, I need you to say something,” she said carefully.

“God help me,” he said half-sarcastically. She couldn't help but smile, trying to catch her own breath. “My hands.”

She untied him, noticing the severe red indentations where he'd strained against the tie around his wrists.

“Olivia,” he said quietly. He ran his fingers through his hair, his body still shaking slightly. “That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my life.”

Olivia looked down at him, still smiling while she leaned in to kiss his lips. Then without saying a word, she carefully took his left hand and softly kissed the red marks on his wrist. She did the same for his right wrist. “I’m glad you trusted me to do this. It’s not every day someone lets their partner strangle them in bed.”

“Why would I not trust you? I know you love me and I know you wouldn’t hurt me. And I know you feel the same way about me. And you know, perhaps, sometime we should try that again,” Rafael smirked.

“I think I like that idea. I like being in control of you,” Olivia said as she moved off of Rafael and lay down next to him.

“Oh you do? Huh! Well I couldn’t tell. But hey! I have an idea, but I need you to sit up and kneel with your back to me,” Rafael flashed Olivia a mischievous grin as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

Olivia arched her eyebrow as she watched him change positions, “Where are you going with this?” Following, his lead, Olivia soon found herself on her knees with her back to Rafael.

“Trust me. I think you’ll like it. I’m going to finish what we started this morning,” Rafael whispered as he nuzzled and begin to kiss the back of her neck. He wrapped one hand around her as he massaged one of her breasts, feeling her nipple harden at his touch.

Olivia reached behind her and caressed the side of Rafael’s face. “I’m liking this already.”

“Good,” he growled into her ear. Rafael looked off to the side and he saw the same striped tie Olivia used on him earlier laying on the bed. He reached over and grabbed it. As he let go of Olivia’s body, he took the tie in his hands and used it to cover Olivia’s eyes. He then turned back to pull out of Olivia’s nightstand a small bottle of her favorite warming lube. He popped the bottle open and squirted some on two of his fingers.

“Just focus on what I’m going to do to you and how good it’s going to make you feel,” he whispered into her ear.

Olivia drew a deep breath and nodded.

Rafael slid one arm around Olivia’s waist to make sure he could steady her. He leaned in again and kissed the back of her neck and over to her shoulder while gently nipping at her skin. He moved his free hand down between her legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. He moved his lube-covered fingers between her folds towards her swollen clit. “I’m going to make you come,” he whispered into her ear as he began to massage her clit.

Olivia gasped as she started to feel the effects of the lube against her body. It was the last thing she honestly expected. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Rafael…I…”

“Sshh. Just focus on how it feels,” Rafael increased the pressures as he moved his fingers up and down her clit.

The feelings were intense. The warming feeling made Olivia extra sensitive to Rafael’s touch. She gripped his arm that was around her waist and instinctively began rocking against his fingers. “Oh God, Rafael,” she moaned, “It’s too much…I…fuck…I need…”

“What do you need, Olivia?” Rafael asked as he nipped on her ear love, “Remember, I need you to tell me.” He slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out, fucking her.

“Oh fuck!” Olivia seethed, “Please! I need to come! I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” Rafael grinned.

“It’s too much. Aahhh!” Olivia groaned as Rafael pulled his fingers out of her and started to move his fingers in tight circles against her clit again. Olivia threw her head back and braced herself against Rafael’s body, “Please don’t stop. I’m so close.”

Rafael didn’t let up, playing with her clit. He leaned in and bit her neck. Olivia’s body was trembling and burning with arousal. Olivia soon came hard and fast. She called out his name as he pushed her over the edge. She nearly collapsed onto the bed, but Rafael tightened his grip around her.

“Oh my god, Rafael. That felt amazing,” Olivia was breathless, her body still reeling from her orgasm.

“Mmm…I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” He said as he placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark he left on her neck.

As soon as Rafael untied Olivia’s blindfold, she turned to face him. As if he intended to tease her for one last time tonight, Rafael slowly licked his fingers clean, tasting Olivia’s wetness on his skin.

Olivia couldn’t help but let a slight moan escaped her lips at the sight. “So Counselor, I need to ask. Was tonight worth the wait?” Olivia smirked.

“I think so. What are your thoughts Lieutenant?” Rafael yawned as he laid back down on his side of the bed.

“Incredible. As always,” Olivia curled up next to Rafael dragging the blanket up with her.

“I love you, Olivia.”

“I love you too.”

“To the moon and back, mi amor,” Rafael whispered as he kissed her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
